The Treat
by KittyZozo3366
Summary: A fanfic I wrote last year, decided to post now. Wander and Sylvia decide to visit a spooky-themed planet. However, Lord Hater is ruining the fun. Can Wander save the fun of this planet's holiday and win a reward in return?


Wander dressed as Lord Hater, complete with mask. They had decided to take part in the tradition of the planet they were on: trick or treating. When they had first arrived, there were many other costumed citizens, and the mayor of the planet even announced, "The person who gets the most candy by midnight shall receive a prize from me!" The mayor pulled out a most delicious-looking lolly.  
~*The Treat*~  
Sylvia could see the excitement in his eyes, and she would help him win the lolly by the end of the night. By now, they were running out of houses, and their bags were almost filled to the brim with candy. Looking at their haul, Sylvia asked Wander, "Thin' we 'ave nuff canday ta win?"

The nomad turned around and lifted his Hater mask. "Come again?"

The Zbornak groaned and took out her fake fangs, one of the two pieces of her costume. "I said, 'Do you think we have enough candy?' Curse these fangs…"  
"Oh, well we probably have enough candy ta win! Jus' have one street left…" He pointed down a pretty foggy street. "I saw they have some neat decorations…" The fog cleared and they looked upon the street; Sylvia then saw the decorations were anything but "neat." TP'ed trees, egged houses…it looked more like a prank Sylvia pulled as a teenager! Wander was just about to step onto the street, but Sylvia cautiously put her hand in front of her friend.  
"Wander, those aren't decorations…" she replied. "And I don't think the people here will be kind about giving candy…" But the houses still had the lights on, and the "decorations" looked freshly placed…. One person was out of their house, trying to bat down the toilet paper on their trees. A curious Wander came up to him and asked, "Excuse me, sir, what happened here?"  
"We're not sure," the owner of the house replied gruffly. "We and the rest of the street must've been inside. But, uh, you're a trick-or-treater, aren't you? We've got candy; there's a bowl-full on the front porch." Wander and Sylvia looked at each other excitedly, until they both saw the front porch. There, a woman, probably the owner's wife, was frowing at the candy bowl.  
"Sorry, kids," she said to Sylvia and Wander, "it's empty." Just as Wander was about to sulk to another house, they heard a clatter not too far away. "What was that?" Sylvia whispered to Wander. The nomad got on her back and they spotted the source of the noise in the distance, a knocked over trash can. They went to the trash can, trying to find what tripped over it. From there, they looked left, then right, and…

"Wait!" Wander exclaimed, as he pointed not far to the right. Sylvia saw it too, and pounced for it, Wander trying his best to stay in the saddle. Capturing whatever it was, the zbornak yelled, "Now I've got you, you—!"

"Peepers?!" they both looked at the watchdog in confusion./p  
"You gotta be kiddin me…" Sylvia groaned, Wander hopping off her back. "What are you doing here?!"  
"Look, d-don't hurt me…" he whimpered as he squirmed under Sylvia's foot. "I'm just helping Lord Hater, okay?!"  
"Well, that was obvious," Sylvia muttered to herself. She then gave a glare to Peepers and pressed her foot on him harder. "Now, what were you doing with your incompetent overlord?"  
"We've been stealing candy! Look, I-I know it's petty, but Lord Hater came here last year, and he…well, he won that stupid candy contest. He didn't even put on a costume, and he forced US to help! But when he came back-oh, about a week ago- he found out he couldn't win two years in a row! So instead of waiting another year, like a normal person, he decided if he steals ALL the candy from this planet, he'll have to win a second time."

"Like a whiny brat," Sylvia snarked.  
"I may be ruining your night, but in my defense, I NEVER wanted to be here."  
"PEEPERS!" a voice not too far away roared. "HELP ME WITH THE CANDY!"  
"Well, duty calls," the watchdog sighed, squirming out from under Sylvia's foot. "Feel free to save me from this misery."

As Peepers went back to help Hater, Wander came back to Sylvia's side. "We're…we're gonna help, right?"  
"How much do you want that lolly?"  
"Well, they don't really NEED that candy, do they?"  
"Wander, I've been to this planet before," she sighed, "and it may be hard to believe, but this planet uses candy as currency."  
"Really?" Wander looked down at his candy-filled hat in guilt.  
"Yeah, this I'd the only time they'll allow people to outright steal from them. For what I have in mind to work…ya have to keep half."

-  
Peepers gasped as he helped Lord Hater with his massive candy haul./p  
"It better," the skeleton snarled, "I must have the most candy. They must have the most candy. They must let me win!"  
"I think I might have more!" A nearby voice chimed in cheerfully. Peepers and Hater both knew that voice and turned to look at the source. Wander stood there, dressed in a robe like Hater's, with his hat looking as full as the skeleton's bag, if not more. Hater was in such a shock, he dropped his bag.  
"You're dressed as me," Hater growled, advancing to Wander, "And you've gotten more candy than me!?"

"Yep," Wander said with a smile. He held out his hat tauntingly. "Ya want it?" Hater almost snatched it up, but the nomad put it behind his back quickly. Then, Wander ran for it. "Come and get it!" Hater roared and obviously had to chase after him. Peepers tried to follow Lord Hater, but it was hard to do so when you're also dragging an overwieght candy bag on your own.  
"Oh, screw it!" Peepers yelled, throwing the candy bag to the ground, and joined in to the chase. While Hater (and Peepers) were trying to get Wander's candy-filled hat, Sylvia snuck over to Hater's bag and grabbed it up, two bags full of candy on her back. The zbornak had to do this quick, otherwise Peepers or Hater may notice….  
She went to the closest houses, taking out a bag of candy and doing a "reverse trick-or-treat." Each citizen had taken out a handful; she figured they'd be happy to have some of they're "cash" back, after the skeleton stole it all…  
"I've got you now!" Hater growled, finally cornering Wander. Peepers had a blaster pointed at him just in case the nomad tried to run. Wander held out the hat in surrender, and the greedy skeleton snatched it up. Hater opened it with a grin. "Now I have…"  
"A bag of rocks?!" Peepers finished in shock. Wander just had a sly and knowing grin, taking the hat from the two evildoers.  
"Well, there are a few sweets in here…" He dug past the rocks to reveal some soft candies, ones that wouldn't get squished under them. He gave them happily to Hater and Peepers, who were still in shock. "I just said there might be more than yours. You should really listen…" The nomad dumped out the rocks in his hat and proudly put it back on.  
"Hey, Wander!" A girl voice shouted to him; it was Sylvia, of course. Wander smiled and hopped into the saddle. They made another orbble transporter, travelling past a clock tower of the planet; it looked like it was about to strike twelve. Which reminded Wander…  
"Who do you think won that candy contest?" he wondered. Sylvia looked back to him with a smile.  
"Who cares? I saved a sucker for you anyway…" She pulled a small lollipop out from the almost empty sacks. "I know how much you like sweets."  
"Oh, thanks, Syl!" He cheered, taking up the sucker. He licked it and smiled, "Mmm, starfruit, my favorite!"


End file.
